


Mutual

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hinted hanamatsu, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Time Skips, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: In which Iwaizumi pines and doesn't even realise he is.





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/gifts).



> Hi. I would like to apologise, first to the lovely ['simply-nerdy-girl'](http://simply-nerdy-gal.tumblr.com/) who commissioned this from me, and to anyone who expected this because it took ages. I have some reasons for why.
> 
> The first reason is that I went away for 3 weeks. When I came back I had a lot of issues at home and became ill. I brought pills for suicide and contemplated it for a long long while and now have the pills taken away. I'm trying to get my mind back on track and I'm hoping that working on my commissions and fics again will help with that. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding!

.

* * *

.

The bus ride to Aoba Johsai was usually Iwaizumi's alone time for the day and he would sit with his feet up on the back seats, where no one could complain, and listen to his music until they reached the penultimate stop that made him have to put his feet down and make room for his best friend.

Oikawa usually had his own music too though, so they would only start to talk once they reached the school, allowing each other this time to just zone out before they actually had to use their brains again.

Today, however, for reasons he couldn't yet figure out, he had somehow managed to leave his headphones on his bed and now had nothing to do on the 20 minute bus journey to school. And he couldn't be more pissed off about it.

To top it off as well, whenever someone sat besides him he could ignore it as he had his headphones on and was clearly not up for conversation, but this time the omega that sat on his left kept glancing at him as though she wanted to talk but didn't know how to strike up a conversation.

He thanked her silently when she finally seemed to read his body language and looked out the window instead, which let him focus on the rest of the bus; something that he never indulged in when he had his _music_ because he could just close his eyes and relax. But unfortunately, today he had to distract himself with people watching.

They reached the mall and a few people got on and off, taking a little longer than usual with it being one of the busiest stops. An alpha with a pet carrier served to make the whole bus freeze and watch as he passed them by until he sat besides an omega near the back and was immediately swarmed with questions on if his cat could be petted.

Iwaizumi smiled when he heard it meow itself in answer, completely focused on it enough so that he startled when he felt a timid hand touch his leg. He snapped his head around to the omega beside him, only to notice that she was now standing and gesturing to him.

He blinked, before catching on, "Oh! Sorry," He dropped his legs down from where they were hooked over the bars, ones that were only built in for the back seats, and she passed him by quickly to hop off of the bus; just in time for the doors to close.

She gave him a smile in thanks through the window and ran off toward the mall with her backpack swinging behind her. He watched her go, knowing full well that she'd been attracted to him and feeling that confidence boost hit him like a pat on the back as he sat there.

It hadn't been often that someone would become shy around him; omegas had always tended to group around Oikawa whenever they were together and when he'd been alone he'd never really been checked out either. Now, however, after so many intense volleyball practices and his work-out regime having changed, he felt a lot more confident in himself and the looks that he had gained.

Hard work paid off it seemed, even if it was all for volleyball and not omegas, but it still felt good to be looked at and he was starting to like it.

The bus continued on and the guy with the cat popped headphones on when the attention that he'd been getting left at the next stop, so Iwaizumi slid his eyes over the rest of the bus again instead. An omega was sitting two seats before him with a red polka-dotted headband on that reminded him of some anime he'd seen before, and an alpha sat besides them. They were chatting quietly enough that their conversation was lost through the bus's rattling and atmosphere but he watched them anyway, smiling when the omega laughed so hard she almost hit her head against the window behind them.

He'd never realized how far apart his and Oikawa's stops were but now today, leaning back in his seat and grinding his teeth out of the annoyance that he'd left his headphones back home, he felt as though the driver was going extra slow just to piss him off.

"Do you speak french?" He blinked out of his thoughts, looking down at the alpha that had spoken. He wore a bomber jacket and had been thumbing through his phone for a while now next to the other alpha that he'd stepped on with, but now he'd leant forward and had spread his legs through the gap between the rows of seats.

An omega was sitting in the seat directly in front of Iwaizumi but the bars blocked his view, only letting him see the top of their head and the blue glint of headphones. They slid them off as he looked, turning toward the alpha.

"What?" They asked, obviously not sure if anything had even been said but having felt someone looking at them anyway. Iwaizumi leant forward a little himself, looking down at his shoes to mask the fact that he was bored and eavesdropping.

"Do you speak french?" The alpha asked again, smiling.

The omega fumbled with their pocket to switch their music off, shaking their head, "No." And at just that one word Iwaizumi felt something click. It had been quite a while since he'd last heard Kageyama speak, and though his voice had changed a bit, it was still undeniably him.

"Ah," The alpha shrugged, "It's just - you looked like someone who could speak french."

Iwaizumi kept his head down, snorting softly. How exactly does one look like they speak french?

"Because, _I_ speak french. So - " He shrugged again, shifting closer, "So I thought you might too." Kageyama shook his head again, "Where are you from?" The alpha continued, pushing his conversation-opener aside, "I take this route every day and I've not seen you." He did? Iwaizumi had never seen him here before.

"Oh," Kageyama shrugged back at him, sliding his headphones back on just as the bus jerked to it's next stop. He pushed himself to his feet then, hopping off and turning to walk past the windows. Iwaizumi had to smile at the look on the guy's face as he watched Kageyama go without even a goodbye, and he let himself watch as well, just before the bus went on it's way again. Kageyama’s height suited him well, giving him a nice figure as he walked. He hummed, sitting back in his seat.

By the time they reached Oikawa's stop, he was bored stiff and had been daydreaming the majority of the journey about Kitaichi. Kageyama had been one of three first years who had joined in junior high and was the only one out of that group that had not come to Aoba Johsai.

He knew why, almost everyone did, but the thought did plague him sometimes and he cursed himself for his pre-teen stupidity.

Oikawa's treatment of Kageyama had been an issue and he'd tried to deal with it but Kageyama hadn't helped matters back then either, so after the night Oikawa had tried to hit him, Iwaizumi had taken Kageyama aside and had spoken to him about maybe laying off a little. Kageyama had then proceeded to ask Oikawa only a few times a week and learnt the rest of what he now knew through observation alone.

He had also begun using any excuse at all to talk to Iwaizumi; from a question about homework that he would know nothing about, what with them both being in different years, to whether he should get new trainers or not. 

The constant shy advances had led him to a single conclusion. Kageyama had had a crush on him. And back then, at 14 years old, he had been terrified.

Kageyama had been cute and all and he was his junior, but he had also been slightly dense and a bit of a socially slow learner. His haircut had been atrocious, though it suited him nowadays, and he wasn't winning any popularity contests with his year. During that whole year as well, Iwaizumi had been crushing on Isei Miyamoto, an omega in the class above his who he hadn't really thought about in almost two years now.

Miyamoto had grown his hair out during that summer and Iwaizumi had waited with him outside classrooms a few times before their respective friends would appear to meet with them, but other than that he'd felt he lacked in interaction and had dangled the thought that Miyamoto might have liked him back before his eyes every night. So when he realised that Kageyama must have a crush on him and that his wishing hadn't worked on Miyamoto, he'd been immediately put off.

The two omegas couldn't have been more different; Kageyama was shy whereas Miyamoto had let everyone and anyone know what he was thinking, and Kageyama was younger than him and awkward whilst Miyamoto was Iwaizumi's age and had been smarter than him and confident and graceful.

At least, that was how he remembered him anyway. 

Now, when he thought back to it, he'd been a dick to Kageyama. He had never out-rightly rejected him but he'd made it clear that nothing was going to happen and had even walked quickly away before Kageyama could start a conversation with him a few times too.

Oikawa had said that he'd finally seen sense but he'd let him know that he still didn't agree with his bullying of a first year and that what he was doing was completely different.

All things considered, however, to Kageyama it would probably have all been the same. Oikawa-senpai refusing to teach him, Iwaizumi-senpai refusing to talk to him.

He sighed, putting his feet down when Oikawa finally dumped his ass in the seat besides him, "Morning." His voice was raspy and judging from how many tubs and sprays he had in his bag for his hair, he'd woken up late and was planning on getting ready properly on the bus.

"If those sprays choke me, I'm moving and saying you farted," Iwaizumi let him know and it was telling just how tired Oikawa was that he only stuck his tongue out at him and began to dip his fingers in hair gel, "What video were you watching until late, this time?" He asked, stretching his legs out.

Oikawa gave him a look, "What, you forget your headphones or something? I'm too tired for conversation," He balanced a compact mirror on his knee, squinting down at it.

Iwaizumi snorted, "You forget to put in your contacts?" He asked and Oikawa's pause was answer enough, "At least I can _hear_ without my headphones."

"I have my glasses in my bag," Oikawa let him know, "But it's only for class. Out-and-about I'm using you as my guide." He gave Iwaizumi a smile when he didn't get an answer, "It's only for two lessons, my mum'll bring a pair to school for me after that."

Iwaizumi just frowned, "Maybe next time you should just go to bed early," Oikawa made a face, "Or at least set an alarm that'll actually wake you up."

"What do you want me to do, record your voice when you're shouting at me?"

Iwaizumi grinned, "That's actually not a bad idea."

Oikawa made a face, returning to his hair again whilst Iwaizumi stared down at his feet. Once they got to their school's stop they both went their individual ways, promising to meet after classes for their practice despite them seeing each other again for their break anyway.

Oikawa had contacts in again for lunch and seemed chirpier for it too, draping over Hanamaki's lap and moaning that he was still hungry after eating his entire bento already. Neither of them were particularly distressed for him and continued their conversation until he eventually realised that no one was actually listening to him whining, which just meant that he whined more about _that_ instead.

After a while, Hanamaki just put his lunch over Oikawa's back and ate like that.

"I still think you should use Hiking Boots." Matsukawa was saying, leaning back over the patch of grass that they'd claimed from the start of their second year, "If that's what they recommend then wear 'em."

"But I don't _have_ hiking boots," Hanamaki repeated, "And I don't want to buy a pair just for some stupid walking challenge that I don't even want to do."

"So don't go."

Hanamaki glared at him, "Wow. Why didn't I think of that?"

Iwaizumi snorted, "Look, Makki. If you wear hiking boots or normal trainers, you'll probably fall over anyway. You've never hiked before and it's going to be slippery on the slopes out there. It won't matter what you wear so long as you wear a raincoat for the mud."

"How do you know that it'll be slippery?"

"Midori went a few years ago," Iwaizumi said, "He told me."

"Who's Midori?" Matsukawa asked, raising an eyebrow and Oikawa finally pushed himself up and off of Hanamaki's lap, the latter quickly lifting his lunch out of the way before it could fall.

"Hiku Midori," Oikawa yawned, "He's my neighbour." Hanamaki blinked, taken aback.

"How does Iwai - " He paused, glancing between them both and visibly remembering who he was talking to, "Oh." He scratched the back of his head, "He an omega?"

Iwaizumi gave him a look, "Yeah ... " Hanamaki smiled, "What's that got to do with your challenge?"

"Nothing, just me trying to work out why you'd even talk to Oikawa's _neighbour."_

"Maybe because he's a nice guy?" Iwaizumi reached over to push Hanamaki back, "Not everyone is as shallow as you."

"If he's shallow then _I'm_ flattered," Matsukawa smirked and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, meeting Oikawa's gaze and noticing that he'd just done the same. Before either of them could say anything else however, the chime for their classes rang and the field rapidly emptied.

On their way out they saw a bus pass by the school's entrance and Iwaizumi was reminded of this morning and of Kageyama being on their same bus route. He almost told Oikawa then and there too, as a passing comment, but they were going to be late if he did as he knew that this would be cause for much needed conversation so he saved it for later; whilst they were warming up for practice.

"Hey. Did you know that Kageyama takes our bus now?" Oikawa paused mid-stretch, looking over at him and Iwaizumi clarified quickly, "Well. He was on the bus today is what I mean, not sure if it's going to be regular."

"Does he know _I_ take that route?" Oikawa asked, straightening and folding his arms across his chest.

Iwaizumi frowned, "I doubt he's still going to ask you to teach him, moron." Not after his experiences in Junior High.

Oikawa just harrumphed, "Then why should I care?" He then glanced at Iwaizumi, "Why do _you_ care?"

"I don't." Iwaizumi gestured to the rest of their team to start joining together after their warm ups, "I was just warning you in case you make a scene next time it happens."

"I don't make scenes," Oikawa protested, bending back over to stretch his other leg out, "He wasn't there when I got on anyway. I would have noticed."

"He got off a few stops before."

"So even if it happens again, I won't see him. So who cares?"

Iwaizumi gave him a look, "Like I said. I'm just warning you. We're not on the best terms with him and I don't want that to get any worse."

Oikawa hummed, staring at him for while before shrugging, "They've accepted my condition for our first match anyway though, so it's going to get worse no matter what." He grinned when Iwaizumi gave him a dark look in return for his teasing, "Wow. That's quite a face. No wonder you're such a heart-throb, Iwa-chan."

A slap on the back of his head was less than what he deserved but their practice was starting now and that was more important. Especially if they'd be playing a different team after the weekend.

He hadn't heard much about Karasuno but when he'd found out that Kageyama would be the only first year from their old team not joining Aoba Johsai, he'd gotten curious in spite of himself. With a little research he'd found that Karasuno had apparently been quite the team a few years back. Now, they were known as flightless crows which just didn't compute with what he knew about Kageyama, but he supposed he'd find out why when he sees him again.

That was, if Kageyama even wanted to speak to him. He knew how he'd feel about Oikawa, but his own treatment of him was what he tended to focus on, especially when he worked with those that were younger than him in his new team. Kageyama's crush on him, one that he wasn't even sure had even existed anymore, had been a poor reason to outcast a 12 year old boy from a sport he enjoyed.

"Iwaizumi-san?" He blinked, glancing up just slightly at Yahaba, who was standing poised with a ball in hand.

"Hm?"

"We're doing drills now." He let him know and Iwaizumi shook his thoughts away and jogged toward the line that they'd made before Oikawa and Yahaba's set up. He needed to concentrate. This was his team now.

With his head on straight, practice went fine but as per usual Oikawa stayed behind for some extra drills himself, pushing himself harder and harder each year. Iwaizumi stayed back a little longer too but eventually called it a day and went home. He was halfway there however, when he received a call and had to make a U-turn back to the school, pick Oikawa up and call his friend's mother to let her know that her idiot son had _sprained_ his ankle.

They'd have to play without him, it seemed.

.

* * *

.

The ball sailed completely over the chibi, making their quick either a failure or a trick to lower their guard and Kageyama's shout was probably exactly what they needed to tell them which one it was.

"Hinata!" _Here we go._ Kageyama raised a hand absently, "... Sorry, that was my bad."

Iwaizumi felt his muscles stiffen. The shock that his first years visibly felt drifting into his bones as they all stood there, waiting for the next set. Kageyama apologising to a teammate meant nothing to most but to some of them it was more than him just saying a few words.

It meant that Kageyama had grown as a person, that he'd seen how his actions had hurt his old team and had learnt that these things have consequences. Whilst he didn't condone Kindaichi or Kunimi's actions either, seeing Kageyama trying to right a wrong made him feel warm.

Almost - proud.

If only they’d won the match after that, he would have spoken to Kageyama about it himself but his pride wouldn't let him with a loss and that freak quick gave him a lot to think about too. As a duo, Kageyama and the chibi had something brewing and it was already a pain to play against, despite it still likely being in it's infant stages.

At the inter-highs, it'll probably be a pretty decent weapon, which meant that they'd need to up their own game too. Whoever wins that match, if they even come across each other then, could possibly create an even worse relationship with the losing team than they already have now, so maybe he should just screw his pride.

"Oi, Kageyama!" He turned the corner, jogging a little to catch up.

Kageyama paused, turning to stare at him and Iwaizumi saw two others from his team stop in their tracks as well, a little further away as though they needed to check that everything was okay.

Ignoring them, Iwaizumi raised a hand in greeting, "Good game."

The compliment was met with a little suspicion before Kageyama eventually accepted it, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes, "Thank you. You too."

Iwaizumi smiled, stepping back to start to leave but then, "I saw you on the bus the other day." He said instead.

Kageyama blinked, "Huh?"

"The bus. Some alpha was asking you if you spoke french?"

"Oh." Kageyama frowned at the memory before then realising what had been said, "I didn't see you there."

"I was behind you," He explained, "And I didn't say anything to you so you wouldn't have noticed anyway." Where was this going exactly? He cleared his throat, "Anyway. It's good seeing you again."

The tension visibly dripping off of Kageyama's face showed just how cautiously he'd been treating this conversation until now but, whatever he thought Iwaizumi had meant, had satisfied him in showing that there weren't any hidden meanings.

"Thank you Iwaizumi-san. It's good seeing you too." He sounded a lot more genuine this time and even smiled a little. Iwaizumi felt his own smile widen at that too, knowing how rare it was to see Kageyama smile for someone.

"I should let you go," He then said, "You've got to get back to your school yet before you can get home."

"Yeah. Um." Kageyama glanced behind him at the two alphas that were waiting for him, the captain of their team and the buzzcut, "I should go."

"See you around," Iwaizumi turned to leave first, knowing that Kageyama would feel better that way, but he stopped nearer the corner to see him go. The buzzcut put an arm around his shoulders, tugging him down and laughing at something that he said himself whilst the captain pat him on the back and followed them out.

Something in that image stung as he recalled a time when he had been the one at his shoulders, and he flinched at his own reaction, glaring at the ground.

What was the matter with him? A second ago he'd been proud that Kageyama was embracing a team, now he was jealous he hadn't been the one to make him feel that way? He sighed, shaking his head at himself and heading back to the gym.

He caught Oikawa walking back inside just before him and raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you go?"

Oikawa jumped, clearly caught doing something he was sure Iwaizumi wouldn't like, "Uh." He shrugged, "I threatened them?"

Iwaizumi gave him a look. No wonder Kageyama had been suspicious of him.

"Where did _you_ go?" Oikawa asked after, as though just realising that Iwaizumi was outside the gym too.

"I went to go talk to Kageyama."

"Ew. Why?"

"Because I _like_ Kageyama. He's not some hideous creature."

"Are you sure about that?" Oikawa drawled, stepping into the gym, "He's still single isn't he?"

Normally, whenever Oikawa insulted someone like this, Iwaizumi would hide a smile and scold him but for some reason he didn't feel much humour this time and the insult felt off.

"Don't say that," He muttered, frowning and walking past him to start tidying up with the others.

Oikawa watched him go, frowning himself, "Okay … ?" He ran to catch up after a moment, knocking his arm against Iwaizumi’s, "Aren't you going to ask me if my foot's okay?" He asked to change the subject and Iwaizumi didn't bother glancing back at him to answer.

"No."

.

* * *

.

The Interhigh preliminaries came and went and bitterness began to seep into his team, no matter how much their coach and advisor tried to re-motivate them. Shiratorizwa's victory over them was just one too many by now and it was starting to sink in just how much they really needed to beat them.

Their own victory over Karasuno had been so tense and yet so worth it in the end but that feeling was long gone now. He wondered if this was how Kageyama had felt after losing as well.

Their match had been amazing. Kageyama's quick with the chibi had become the weapon he'd guessed it would have been and they'd used it wisely. Though they all still had a lot to learn, Kageyama had started to learn to trust people and that was a big step for him. He couldn't be more pleased for him, which was strange because they were technically rivals, but some part of him still saw Kageyama had part of his team. As part of his pack. His.

He sighed, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. He was supposed to be going out with Oikawa today to forget about this feeling of failure but at the last minute, Oikawa had said that he wasn't free anymore so he'd ended up just lying on his bed and moping.

His mother had sympathised with his loss for two days but was now back to normal, calling for him to go and buy some bread before Monday's school day. He groaned, rolling over in bed and sliding to the floor. He toed his socks on, brushing his hair back with his hands and grabbing a hoodie on his way out. He didn't bother with hair-gel, half asleep and knowing he'd just be in-and-out with the shopping anyway. 

Or at least he'd hoped; unfortunately everyone else must have had the same idea as he was now stuck in a queue just to buy some stupid bread.

"Excuse me," He leant forward to the alpha in front of him, who had an entire trolley worth of fruit, "Do you mind if I go in front of you? I need to get home and I've just got bread to get."

The alpha glanced down at the sliced loaf in his hands and shrugged in answer, not looking happy about it but at least moving aside so he could take her place.

"Thanks," He offered but she just gave him a curt smile and took out her phone whilst she waited. He frowned to himself but refrained from saying anything in case she changed her mind and forced him back into place. He didn't have the energy to deal with an aggressive alpha at the moment but seriously, he couldn't have been more polite with how he'd asked her.

His inner ranting saved him from boredom however, making the time he waited fly by faster until it was his turn to be served. The cashier was clearly as tired as he was and didn't bother making small talk, of which he was glad, and just rang him up and handed him his receipt afterwards; smiling only because Iwaizumi gave her the exact change, which saved her counting the coins out.

He left the store with the loaf under one arm, heading toward his car when he saw a familiar head of hair leave the store besides his.

Kageyama had three bags in each hand, all full of what looked like stationery supplies and printing ink, and he was heaving them down toward the bus station with audible effort.

Iwaizumi watched him for a few seconds, feeling an eyebrow rise as he smiled fondly. What did he even need all that stuff for? After what seemed like a weird amount of staring, he decided he should at least offer to help, despite how the last time they'd seen each other had been a bad memory for them both.

"Hey Kageyama?"

Kageyama whirled around, dropping one of his bags and gaping at him in shock. He recovered once he saw who it was that had called him, bending down to try and lift the dropped bag back up again by wiggling his curled forefinger near it's handles, "I - Iwaizumi-san."

"Do you need any help with those?" Iwaizumi gestured to the bag that Kageyama was trying to reach, smiling when he succeeded and straightened back up with it in hand again, "They look heavy."

"Oh, um. No. Thank you," Kageyama avoided his gaze whilst he answered, "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you." He shuffled back to leave but then visibly changed his mind, pausing and glancing down at his shoes for a while. Iwaizumi waited, watching as he eventually lowered his bags to the ground in a symbolic way of showing that they might be here for a while.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama started then and Iwaizumi blinked, not sure what he'd been expecting but it had definitely not been that.

"For what?" He asked, bewildered.

"For your match against Shiratorizawa," Kageyama continued and Iwaizumi's back stiffened. Oh. "I know how much you want to beat Ushijima-san."

"Yeah."

"I met him recently," He then said and Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows in askance, "He was jogging and me and Hinata got lost and found him. We went to his school."

"You went to his _school?"_

"Yeah," He tugged the sleeves of his shirt down, making a face that should not have been cute, "It was really rich looking."

Iwaizumi scoffed, "Yeah. It is." He put his loaf-free hand in his hoodie's pocket, "So ... what did you think of Ushijima?"

Kageyama met his gaze now, his blue eyes shining in a spirit that Iwaizumi had always admired, "I _really_ want to beat him too." He said matter-of-factly, and Iwaizumi laughed.

"Yeah, he has that effect on people." Kageyama's face scrunched in a frown and Iwaizumi felt his smile widen, "So anyway. What's with all the stationary stuff?"

Kageyama looked down at his bags as though they held the answer for him, "Oh. It's my mama's, for her work. And we're out of printing ink. And paper. And I needed maths equipment because I lost mine last thursday," He looked back up, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment, "I lost a few other things too."

"I can see that." Iwaizumi noted, nodding at the bags and feeling a sharp pinch in his thighs when Kageyama's blush darkened in response. His scent followed soon after, a hint of it in the breeze as it latched onto Kageyama's emotion. Iwaizumi let it sink in, recognising it from all those years ago, back with Kageyama's crush and shy approaches and without even thinking about it, he found himself really taking him in even more as they stood there.

He justified it as it being because it was quite a rare thing to see Kageyama out of his volleyball clothes and in normal wear, and he could glance a little if he wanted. He wasn't even in anything volleyball _related_ either too and his baggy sweater fit nicely to his body, along with the leggings. His outfit both showed and hid his figure enough to keep someone guessing, and he _was_ too, but knowing Kageyama he was probably just wearing it because it was cold.  That was likely just why it suited him so well; the effect was completely unconscious.

Feeling dizzy from the sweet scent in the air, Iwaizumi decided to let him know what he thought.

"You look nice, by the way."

Kageyama paused, glancing down at his body like he automatically assumed that Iwaizumi had been sarcastic and that there was something wrong with his outfit, "Um."

Iwaizumi felt himself smiling again, thinking back to the bus ride where he'd seen Kageyama so many weeks ago and how oblivious that he'd been to the alpha trying to talk to him then as well; though he liked to think that he had a much bigger chance than that guy. His smile dropped when he felt his heart jump, however, realizing that he was comparing himself to an alpha that had found Kageyama attractive and knowing that this was different. This was just him extending an olive branch after their match.

Kageyama glanced to the side when Iwaizumi didn't elaborate on what he'd said or say that he'd been joking, his lashes casting a shadowed meadow over his cheekbones, "Thank you," He murmured, putting his hands in his pockets, “Your hair looks nice too.”

”Oh yeah, I didn't gel it,” Iwaizumi felt his cheeks warm when he remembered how disheveled he must look but he tried to hide it anyway, ducking his head down and straining to find something else to say when his phone buzzed.

Kageyama visibly jumped on that excuse, gesturing to his shopping bags, "I need to - "

Iwaizumi nodded, "Oh - yeah. Sure." He gestured himself to his pocket, "I need to answer this too - so, you should - " He tugged on his phone when it got caught in the material of his jeans, "Uh. See you."

"Bye," Kageyama pulled a hand free from his pocket to wave at him, jerking it back when Iwaizumi instinctively went in for a hug, so for a moment they both stared at each other before deciding to just shake hands and be on their way.

He felt himself making faces at his own ridiculous behaviour, wondering what an awkward impression that he'd just left, and when he saw that it was Oikawa ringing, his mood plummeted even more.

"What do you want?" He said as his greeting, scowling at the snort that he heard in reply.

"So polite, as usual," Oikawa said, yawning, before driving an ice-cold spear through Iwaizumi's chest, "So how was Tobio-chan?"

"... What?"

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa repeated, "How was he? He looked like he was struggling with those big bags, you should have offered to be a gentlemen and help him carry them home."

Affronted, Iwaizumi immediately defended himself, "I did, he told me - " Before realizing exactly what he'd just done. He shut his eyes, the street lamp nearest to him burning his eyelids red until he felt like he was physically seeing his anger, "Where are you?" He asked and Oikawa hummed innocently, "Don't play Oikawa, I know you're here somewhere. Where are you?"

"Ha. ... The Sponge Cafe?"

Iwaizumi sighed, disconnecting the call and turning on his heel to march toward the cafe in question. Oikawa was sitting in a booth by the window, sipping a latte and smiling at him as he approached.

"Iwa-chan!" He pat the table before him, "Fancy seeing you here."

"You're an idiot," Iwaizumi informed him, sliding into the seat opposite and dumping his bread on top of the menu, "You told me you weren't free."

"I'm not," Oikawa said and his mother appearing with a tray of food and a milkshake gave proof to that statement.

Iwaizumi felt his face warm, though he'd had no idea that he was barging in on their meal, and he stood immediately, "Hi Mina-san," He swiped a hand to the seat that he'd just sat in to gesture that she sit instead, "I didn't know you were here." He added, behind clenched teeth.

Mina smiled at him, putting her tray down, "Hi Hajime," Oikawa took the plates off of the tray for her, shuffling the tissues around just to stop himself from saying anything, "Would you like me to order you anything too?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi's friendship had gotten to a point where neither of their parents could remember a time when they were separated and family outings often had one of them joining in. Now, however, Iwaizumi had a part-time job and had his own money to spare so he really didn't want her to buy him anything or to interrupt her meal.

"No. Thank you," He gestured behind him, "I should probably go anyway, so - "

"Oh no, please don't," She said, snatching the tissues away from Oikawa, "Don't leave me here with _him."_

Iwaizumi laughed at the face Oikawa made at that, shaking his head, "Sorry, Mina-san," He said, "I hate to leave you to suffer, but my mum's expecting me."

"Oh alright," She frowned, hiding a smile, "If it's so important for you to go."

"He's just worried I'll mention his omega to you," Oikawa piped up as revenge, immediately regretting it when Iwaizumi's glare hit him full force. Mina turned to stare at him and then back again, her eyes wide.

"What omega?" She asked, smiling, "Who did you choose over _me?"_

"Ugh mum shut up, that's disgusting." Oikawa muttered before wincing when she reached over to tug on his hair angrily.

"Don't tell me to shut up," She snapped and he glanced away, sheepishly.

"Serves you right," Iwaizumi told him, before adding, "And no one Mina-san. I don't have an omega, your son is just an idiot."

"Oh I know that."

Stung, Oikawa continued anyway, despite being punished by both his friend and mother for acting out, "You remember Kageyama Tobio, mum?" He asked, leaning forward and propping his chin on his folded arms. When she nodded, he tilted his head toward Iwaizumi, "Iwa-chan has had a crush on him for years."

Iwaizumi's glare darkened, "No I haven't."

"Yes you have." Oikawa laughed, "You used to run away from him in Kitaichi."

"That was _not_ because I had a crush on him," Iwaizumi retorted, growing angrier by the second and either Oikawa knew and was ignoring it or was oblivious to how upsetting he was actually being.

"So why run away then?"

"None of your business," Iwaizumi snapped, not about to give Oikawa some new ammo to use against Kageyama during games. Especially when he didn't even know if he'd been right about that crush back then or not.

"Uh huh," Oikawa nodded slowly, looking back at his mother, and saying conspiratorially, "He's in denial."

" _Oikawa,"_ Iwaizumi started but Oikawa continued over him, still talking to his mother; of who wasn't even paying much attention and was scrolling down her Facebook feed instead.

"Why, though, I seriously don't get," He reached for his sandwich, taking a huge bite and speaking with his mouth full, "I mean. Tobio-chan is cute and all but the attraction stops there," He began to list things off with his fingers, "He's rude, he's too tall, he's clingy, he’s awkward, and he’s _really_ not too bright," He swallowed his bite, lifting his milkshake, "Not to mention he's been crushing on _me_ since his first year at Kitaichi too so - " He cut off, glancing to the side suddenly and it took a moment for Iwaizumi to realise why.

His teeth ached when he unclenched them, having had them grinding for the duration of this conversation, and his throat itched with the remnants of his growl. He'd been _growling_. At _Oikawa._

"Hajime?" Mina looked at him with concern, whilst Oikawa just looked shocked. His mouth was open around his straw, a drop of milkshake on his bottom lip which he absently licked away.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed his display but the practically empty cafe seemed normal to him. Still. What the _hell._

"I'm, uh. I need to get home," He eventually said.

"... okay," Mina leant back in her seat, "I - um. Say hello to your mother for me."

"I will." He promised, before turning on his heel and leaving. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Oikawa, knowing that if they argued the next time they saw each other they'd both have something to apologise for. Oikawa's needling and his own stupid alpha displaying and rudeness.

He got to his car and held the door open with his foot whilst he wrestled with his old and broken seat. Once it was back in place, he slid inside and sat with his head on the steering wheel.

What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never, not once, growled in front of Mina before. It was a stupid, teenage thing to do and only adult morons ever dropped so low to feel the need to do so.

It was a jealousy thing, baring your teeth like an animal, and he'd had absolutely no reason to do it.

Oikawa had always used to insult Kageyama, particularly in the middle of games or when they'd been in Kitaichi with him, and it had never stirred this sort of feeling inside him before. Now, his blood felt hot and he felt like marching back in there and arguing his case that _no_ , he did not have a crush on Kageyama but that didn't mean Oikawa had to act like that about it.

Regardless of his own feelings, Kageyama was not a bad person and really didn't deserve to be spoken about like that. He wasn't all that bright academically no, but that was because of motivation not smarts, and it didn't make him any less human. His personality was his personality. It was nothing like the omegas in his mother's dramas or like Miyamoto's graceful self, but that didn't make it any less attractive.

He was tall, yes, taller than Iwaizumi but was he really shallow enough to hate that? And clingy? Not really. Only when it came to volleyball, he'd grant, but in life he was pretty independent. That left rude but so was Iwaizumi, so who was he to talk. Besides, he'd never seen Kageyama act rude to anyone who hadn't deserved it; at least in his opinion, and he was always polite to his elders.

He had amazing manners sometimes too, was eager to learn, had his own sense of fashion and was still childlike in his competitive ways and in the ways that he still doodled on anything within reach, so long as he had a pen or pencil in hand too. His natural smile was sweet and was _earned,_ making it that much special, and Iwaizumi remembered the first time he'd gained one from him.

Just after their first match together in different schools, when Karasuno had won with their freak quick. Iwaizumi had praised him for a good game just as they'd been leaving.

Kageyama's smile had been genuine, small and short but still there, and - and he actually remembered it entirely.

He leant back in his seat, his hands sliding down the steering wheel until his elbows skimmed his thighs.

"Huh." He spoke aloud, his blood no longer as hot as it had been before and he felt it thrum instead with his newfound realisation, “I like Kageyama.”

He rolled his tongue behind his teeth, repeating the statement again just to see if it still rang true, “I ... _like_ Kageyama.” He slid down in his seat, whispering, "I like Kageyama," One more time before jumping out of his skin at the sound of Oikawa's put-upon voice.

" _Yeah_ ... I know.”

"Ah - !" He snapped his head up in his surprise to see him standing over his car. Seeing the look on his face, Oikawa noisily sucked on his milkshake, giving him a smile as he did, “I still really don't see why though.”

.

* * *

.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"Shut up Oikawa."

"No I mean, seriously. We'll be playing a game. We're going to get sweaty," He spread his hands for dramatic emphasis, "Scents will be flying everywhere!"

"Shut _up,_ Oikawa."

"Tobio-chan will be right opposite you for a long time too, _surrounded_ by alphas - "

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi stopped, turning to look at him, "Shut. Up."

Oikawa blew out his cheeks, fanning himself, "Is that your scent? Whew. Tobio-chan's going to faint - _ow!"_

With his hand still in Oikawa's hair, Iwaizumi gestured forward to show him that Karasuno had arrived for their match and were warming up in the gym opposite them. Oikawa glanced at him and then back, shaking his head free, "I doubt he heard me."

"Someone else might have," Iwaizumi muttered, forcing his anger down and turning his heel to head back to the main lobby. Oikawa followed him immediately, probably thinking of a way to make it up to him as they walked.

Since Iwaizumi's revelation, his 'crush' had been the main source of teasing from his friend for weeks on end and he'd gotten used to it now, but it still burned a little when Oikawa used his jealousy against him.

He hated the feeling; having not really gotten jealous in any relationship he'd been in before but now, when it was just a simple crush, his entire body thrummed whenever he saw Kageyama with other alphas. He hoped it wouldn't last and hoped that it probably just meant he was close to a rut and was acting out because he really didn't want to be the sort of alpha that forced friendships apart just because he was possessive.

And most of this was purely speculative anyway because he and Kageyama were not even together in any way. Despite being on better terms together than Oikawa and Kageyama were, they weren't friends either, and thinking of ways to get closer to him was enough to turn his blood hot.

Man, he had it bad.

"You okay?" Oikawa asked softly when they reached the lobby and still hadn't spoken to each other. Iwaizumi nodded, grateful that Oikawa knew when to stop teasing and actually check on him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He stretched his arms out in front of him, "Just eager to get going."

Oikawa hummed, waving Matsukawa and Hanamaki over once they were spotted, "I wouldn't worry too much," He said, "Tobio-chan's liked you since Kitaichi too." He then ran toward Hanamaki to avoid whatever Iwaizumi would do or say in response to that and he couldn't help but laugh despite himself. It did make him feel better but if he was honest, he knew mutual pining was something that only existed in books and movies. Real life was a lot messier and had a lot more room for rejection.

Feeling himself begin to get worked up again, he distracted himself with a conversation with Matsukawa before spreading out to find the rest of the team and get them warming up for their match.

Whilst they were, Oikawa sidled up to him again, "You know I'm still going to really push Tobio as much as I can, right?" Iwaizumi glanced at him, "Crush or no crush, we're beating them."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to answer that he would be doing the same as well when Karasuno stepped into the gym to join them. Both teams faced each other, stepping behind the nets to practice with their own baskets of volleyballs and Iwaizumi forcefully glanced away from them and focused on his own team. He needn't have bothered though, because Kageyama's attention was on Oikawa as they both wrestled with a ball like children.

The alpha that Oikawa had once nicknamed Refreshing-kun helped Kageyama up from where he'd fallen and dusted him off, laughing a little at his kouhai's pouting and Iwaizumi's eyes burned with how quickly he darted them away.

Eventually the whistle blew for their match to begin and he took his place opposite Karasuno's starters. He could feel his own team's determination, their first victory from the inter-highs giving them the confidence they needed but from the first point, it was clear that Karasuno had improved a lot.

Number 3 had given them it, slamming the ball down enough that Oikawa whined at the loss. Whilst Karasuno celebrated, Iwaizumi watched number 3 and remembered when he'd seen their match against Date Tech. Kageyama had set to him for the final point then; trusting him in a way he'd never trusted anyone from Kitaichi.

He felt himself panting, and the game hadn't even really started yet.

 

Both teams marked points and Kageyama's integration with his team became more and more apparent. He wasn't a King anymore, he was a teammate, and he even seemed like he was having fun. Eventually, Oikawa called for a timeout and Iwaizumi went straight for his water-bottle, gulping it down until he didn't feel so hot.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa started, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Is your crush dist - " Iwaizumi shook his grip off, gritting his teeth, and Oikawa took a step back with his eyes wide, “Iwa-chan?”

He knew he was radiating a scent, could feel himself growing heavy with it, but nothing in his mind wanted to stop.

It wasn't a crush, he realised, his memory flashing through these past months and adding everything together. He'd thought of Kageyama nearly all the time, even before he'd realised he liked him, and he hadn't noticed how strong it had become. It wasn't something fickle that could vanish after a few months, like Miyamoto had been.

This feeling was a claim.

"What's with that face, Kageyama?" He turned, watching as the buzzcut put an arm around Kageyama's shoulders, like he seemed to love doing, "It looks like you're actually enjoying yourself." Kageyama's face was red, whether from exertion or from an alpha's touch, and Iwaizumi clenched his hands into fists.

"I'll be right back," He said to Oikawa, who only raised his eyebrows and let him go. It was against the rules to have too long a timeout but sometimes emergencies happened and he knew he could count on Oikawa for explaining what was happening because a claim should definitely count.

He crossed the court toward the net, ducking beneath it and marching right for Kageyama.

The chibi blocked his path and he literally walked over him, his hips knocking the guy over, until he reached what he was after.

Karasuno was staring at him, wondering if there was going to be a fight and their captain stepped forward to stop him from touching Kageyama before taking a step back in shock when Iwaizumi growled at him.

"Iwaizumi-san?" Kageyama was frowning, darting his eyes around as though asking for someone to explain this to him, before startling when Iwaizumi reached out to grab him by the arm and pull him away from his team and toward the hallway leading out of the gym, "Iwaizumi-san! What - ?"

"I need to talk to you," Iwaizumi muttered, pulling him along, and Kageyama stopped tugging his arm back and let him; likely out of curiosity now, "Now."

There was nowhere private enough, nowhere they could go, and he was getting desperate and angrier by the second. They ended up outside the bathrooms and he pushed the doors to the alpha's open.

"Iwaizumi-san, I can't go in there," Kageyama protested, blanching when an alpha froze at the sight of them, washing their hands.

"Uh - "

"Get out." Iwaizumi told him and he revelled in being the more alpha of them both because she immediately listened and grabbed a few paper towels on her way out. Once she was gone, Iwaizumi locked the door and let Kageyama go, turning to open the window and let some air in, in case his scent became overwhelming.

"Iwaizumi-san, what is going on? We're in the middle of a game, you can't just - "

"I'm sorry." Iwaizumi interrupted him, suddenly feeling empty all of a sudden, and the burning in his blood vanished and replaced itself with a chill. What the hell had he just done? "I - " He felt his cheeks warm, his hands shaking. Had he seriously just done that? He had just announced to an entire court of people that he wanted to claim the omega setter on his rival's team, had dragged said omega out of the court, and had now chickened out and realised just how ridiculous he'd been.

"I'm sorry." He said again, heading for the door to unlock it, "God, I didn't even think. We should get back - " Kageyama slammed a hand against the door, stopping him from opening it, and he pushed Iwaizumi back a few steps.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded, glaring and pointing to his arm. It was red from the force of Iwaizumi's grip, which just sunk his guilt in even further, "Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama's voice was low now, showing that he was well and truly pissed, "Why did you do that?" He asked again.

Iwaizumi took a breath in to answer but Kageyama was clearly not finished, "You keep acting weird!" He exclaimed, "I thought it was because we were younger before, or because Oikawa-san told you to, when you wouldn't let me talk to you in Junior Kitaichi but you _still_ do it! Even Oikawa-san helped me out one time when I asked, but you still act weird!" He was glaring now and Iwaizumi felt his blood turn from cold to hot, and back again, "Do you hate me? If you do, just tell me. You keep saying weird things and talking to me but then wanting to go quickly as well. I don't get it - "

"I don't hate you, Kageyama," Iwaizumi told him and Kageyama huffed.

"Then why do you always want to leave when we're talking?"

"I didn't realise I gave you that impression," Iwaizumi said honestly. He thought he'd just been awkward, he hadn't realised he'd been making Kageyama think he didn't even want to talk at all. After all, he'd been the one initiating most of the conversations.

"You told me I looked nice," Kageyama said, his voice softer now but no less angry. Iwaizumi nodded and he frowned, " _Why?"_

"Because you did look nice. Do. You do look nice." Kageyama visibly deflated, looking so beyond confused, "Even in volleyball clothes. No," He shook his head, smiling, "Especially in volleyball clothes."

"Iwaizumi-san, you're being weird again." Kageyama let him know and he blinked, taken aback.

"I'm complimenting you, why is that weird?"

"Because we're rivals," Kageyama reminded him, "And I'm a sporty omega. And you and Oikawa-san hate me, and - "

"Woah, wait." Iwaizumi stepped forward, into his space, and some part of him sang when Kageyama didn't back away, "I do _not_ hate you. And neither does Oikawa, okay, but his is just complicated. I for one, really don't hate you. And yeah, you're sporty. So am I. Why would that matter?"

"Alphas don't like it," Kageyama said matter-of-factly and Iwaizumi stepped forward again.

"Alphas are idiots."

Kageyama smiled, that same short and genuine one that was always earned, "You're an alpha Iwaizumi-san."

"Exactly." He lowered his head, glancing aside, "I dragged you in here like an idiot didn't I?" His blood ran hot again, rippling through him until it forced the words out of his mouth, snatching his fear of rejection away as he felt Kageyama's scent wash over him, "Because I like you."

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, "You dragged me here because you like me?" His breath smelt of fruit, "I don't understand."

"He wants to claim you!" Came a shout from outside the toilet, coupled with a bang to let them know that someone was there. Oikawa continued when he heard them jump, banging again, "And we would all like you to get on with it so we can continue our _game."_

"Back off Oikawa!" Iwaizumi barked, lifting his head up to check if the door was still locked and he met Kageyama's shocked gaze. He realised why a second afterward, feeling his body thrum yet again at the thought of another alpha so close to Kageyama, even if it was just Oikawa; who even had an entire door to block his scent.

Kageyama took a step back, his chest rising and Iwaizumi released his clenched hands and bit his lip, "Look. Ignore Oikawa, he - " Kageyama dipped his head down slightly, so suddenly that Iwaizumi felt his teeth catch over his bottom lip. When they kissed, he felt his instincts rise once again and he pushed Kageyama back, pressing their lips together harder until he could _feel_ Kageyama's scent over him.

"Iwaizumi-san - " Kageyama pulled away for a moment, his lips parted and red, "When you say you - "

"Yeah." Iwaizumi answered before he was asked, his eyes flashing as he leant forward for another kiss, "... you taste sweeter than I thought you would." Kageyama's ears tinged pink and it took a moment for Iwaizumi to realise just how that sounded, "I mean - " He paused, feeling himself grow as 'weird' as Kageyama had said he'd been being, "I've liked you for a while," He explained, "I didn't realise it which is why I was acting strange. But I've had thoughts about you for a while, I just didn't know that that's what they ... " He trailed off, feeling the heat of Kageyama's gaze on him and the chill of his rejection fear coming back full force.

"How long?" Kageyama asked, softly, his ears still as pink as his face. It took a moment for Iwaizumi to notice that he'd even been asked a question and he snapped himself out of it.

"I don't know, honestly. My body seems to think it's been a lot longer than I can remember, is all I can tell you." He grunted when he suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, tightening in a hug that he returned once he recovered from the surprise, "Kageyama?"

"Tobio," Kageyama said, his lips against Iwaizumi's neck, warm against the heat that was already there, "If you're going to claim me, you should call me Tobio."

The room blurred red and the burning in Iwaizumi's blood boiled over to a point where he wasn't even sure what was his own instinct or Kageyama's. 

.

* * *

.

The loss of the match was tough. Incredibly so. And he felt like a failure of an ace after that last point and yet the alpha half of him was still singing.

His team gathered in the gym to collect their thoughts and console each other and he followed behind to join them, stopping for just a moment to glance behind him at Karasuno.

Kageyama was standing in the doorway, watching him, and he felt his feet move on their own accord to meet him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Iwaizumi brushed his hair from his face, his eyes finding the claim mark over his neck and smiling, "We were rivals in the game, and I was probably pretty distracted."

Kageyama frowned, opening his mouth to say that that made it an unfair match then but Iwaizumi spoke over him, "I'm joking. Or - flirting. I _was_ focused on the match, and we still lost." He leant forward to kiss him gently, "That just means you've grown as part of your team and that your team have gotten better."

Kageyama smiled for him again, his eyes shining, "You don't mind then?"

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "Mind what? That I lost?" He shrugged, "Of course I mind, I wanted to beat Ushijima, but I'm also - "

"No, not that," Kageyama pressed his forehead to Iwaizumi's, "That my team is made up of mostly alphas?"

"Oh." Iwaizumi snorted. He felt eyes on the back of his head and knew that the rest of Karasuno was there now, waiting for one of their omegas to rejoin them. He touched the bite mark that he'd created, loving how visible it was and remembering the looks that had been on everyone's faces when they'd both reappeared on the court with bruised lips and reddened necks.

"Why would I mind?" He smiled, kissing Kageyama again and holding him closer, "You're mine now."

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to stay as close to the commission plot as possible!!


End file.
